


That Mysterious Captain

by LobaTheNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Howard Stark, Alive Sarah Rogers, Alternate Universe - High School, Basically steve can change himself from post serum to pre serum and viceversa, Everyone is a little shit and a good bro, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Pining, Sam Is So Done, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, The avengers are teenagers, Tony Is Not Helping, howard is like sixty in this fic, peggy is like 50 in this fic, smut in later chapters, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LobaTheNerd/pseuds/LobaTheNerd
Summary: There's no one in New York who doesn't know about Captain America. The town's superhero. Everyone loves and admires that mysterios guy who fights crime and protects the city. He's the guy who helps those in need and expects nothing in return. Everyone loves him but no one knows who hides behind that mask.Steve Rogers is a scrawny kid in his junior year of high school who's constantly picked on by bullies. He seems normal. Apparently. But he has a secret. This secret is about a special serum which changed his life forever.One year ago Steve was chosen by Dr. Erskine to try a unique serum which turned him into a super soldier.Since then he's been using his new powers to protect his city and his people.And at the same time he has to protect his secret from everyone.Though his enormous crush on James Barnes,the popular guy at his school,is not helping. At all.Though,when an evil terrorist organization threatens New York's peace,Steve must stop them before they can destroy his city and hurt the people he loves.----------Or the Spiderman AU nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Steve drove his motocycle through the streets,chasing the criminal who had just broken into the bank's security and stole a large amount of money.  
The man,Batroc,was a french criminal who was wanted by at least 24 countries,but the police had always failed to catch him.  
But Steve wasn't willing to give up. It was his job as Captain America,the town's greatest superhero to make sure his people were safe.  
Batroc had already succeeded in eliminating all of the police cars,but with Steve he didn't have that much success.  
Steve smirked when he had a clear view of Batric's motocycle,and at the right moment he threw his shield at his enemy's back,making the criminal fly out of his vehicle.  
With an agile jump,Steve reached the wanted man,who now had a gun pointed directly at him.  
He tried to reason. “If you bring the money back and pay the damage you've done,the consequences will be less harsh.”  
“Like hell I will!” roared Batroc in his thick french accent,and fired at Steve,who blocked the shot with his shield,and proceeded to fight him.  
The criminal was strong and sly,but Steve was agile and smart,and above all he was determined and had his usual sense of justice within.  
Most people would think that Captain America's credit was due to his superhuman strength and incredible fighting skills,but the thruth is that was his heart which made him worthy.  
At least that was what Dr. Erskine told him before the successful experiment that made him the superhero he was.  
After several punches and kicks,he finally disarmed the criminal,almost missing the cheers and applauses from his fellow citizens.  
One more time Captain America saved the day.  
When he heard the sirens approaching,Steve grabbed Batroc by his shoulders and waited for the police to come.  
The first car stopped right before him. Steve watched as they handcuffed the man and felt that amazing feeling he had everytime he stopped the bad guys or helped a person in need. It felt good to have done something right.  
“Well done,Steve” Peggy whispered in his ear. “You forgot to warn me through your earpiece though.” she said. At this,he put his hand into his pocket and showed her his broken earpiece as explanation.  
She sighed. “I'll make sure you have a new one.” He smiled at her. “Thanks,Peggy”  
Peggy Carter was one of the few people who knew Captain America's true identity. Only she,his best friend Sam and her granddaughter Sharon knew that the town's hero none was than Steve Rogers,the scrawny kid in their school who was constantly picked on by the school bullies because of his skinny body.  
With a nod to the police,he hopped onto his motocycle and drove towards his house,hoping his mother was still working at the hospital,or he would have had to climb and enter from the window.  
Fortunately,her car was nowhere in sight,so he parked his motocycle in the garage and went to his bedroom.  
He locked the door and closed the windows before concentrating. He gritted his theeth at the familiar pain of his bones cracking and reducing while his form changed,until he was his usual skinny self again.  
One of the particularity of the serum was this. Steve could choose to change his form as he pleased. He could change his body from his skinny one to the muscly one and viceversa whenever he wanted.  
He could choose when to be Steve Rogers and when to be Captain America. In this way he could protect his secret identity.  
He undressed and put his suit under his pillow and slipped into his pyjama.  
It was late evening when he heard the front door open,and he went downstairs to greet his mother.  
“Hi Stevie,did you have fun with Sam today?”  
Steve bit his bottom lip. He hated lying to her,but he didn’t want her to be worried about him.  
“Yes ma,I did.”  
She smiled and ruffled his hair . “Do you mind helping me prepare dinner?” Steve shook his head and started grabbing the plates.  
“Thank you sweetheart” she replied sweetly. “You really are an angel.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just watched Spiderman Homecoming and I loved it!  
> So I decided to write this.  
> This chapter is short but the next ones will be longer I promise.  
> So basically the serum makes possibile for Steve to change from post serum to pre serum and viceversa whenever he wants.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and all.  
> A special thank you goes to my friend and Beta rhythmsta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a glimpse of Steve's high school life and an introduction of Bucky and the Avengers

"Hey,man!" Sam joined him the following day at his locker. "What's up?" As if he didn't know. "So you finally managed to catch Batroc. How long have you been chasing him throughout the whole city?"  
"About three months I think. He was good at hiding and was pretty fast." Sam scoffed. "Dude,no one can be faster than Captain America." Steve smiled at him. "So you did watch the TV". "Are you kidding? The media couldn't stop talking about it! You were everywhere. Seriously."

But Steve wasn't listening to his friend anymore for in that very moment James Barnes and his friends just happened to walk in front of him. And everytime Steve couldn't help but stare.  
James Barnes was basically the dream of everyone at their school. He was handsome, charming, funny, smart and popular. The most popular guy at school. Everyone wanted him. All the girls-and also some boys-had a crush on him, but everybody wished to catch his attention.  
Steve was no less, though he stayed rational. He didn't squeal or swoon like the girls, even if only the sight of James was enough for his heart to stop for a few seconds and then beat uncontrollably. He knew he didn't have a chance with him.  
Unlike the others, he didn't even try to catch his attention. He knew James would never look at him. Barnes was way too out of his league.  
Though, as he and his group passed, he couldn't help but let out a barely audible sigh.

"Aww,you're completely smitten" teased Sam. "Shut up!" mumbled Steve, earning a chuckle from his friend. "Come on,we're going to be late for history. And you don't want to be late, right?" Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively. Steve knew what he meant, and huffed. History and biology were the only classes he shared with Barnes.

He and Sam walked to their first class, and this time no one started to bully Steve. Another reason why Barnes would never look at him was this. Steve has always been a scrawny kid with a long list of health problems such as asthma, heart troubles and high blood pressure. For this, he was considered weak and an easy prey for bullies. This was before he met Dr. Erskine and before he accepted to try the serum.  
Thankfully the serum cured all of this, but the bullying didn't stop. When Steve was back to his skinny self he lost all the strength and speed he had when he was Captain America. It was useful to him. In this way nobody could ever suspect that the school loser was the beloved town's superhero.

Absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't realise they were now in the classroom until he almost banged against a desk. Someone snickered, but Steve paid them no mind, for he was used to it.  
The teacher wasn't there yet, but he noticed that Barnes was already there, talking to his best friend Natasha.  
Steve gulped, and slipped into his seat just when the professor was about to enter.  
Steve tried to pay attention to whatever Mr. Coulson was saying, but it was so hard to concentrate when Barnes was so damn distracting.

As class went by ,in fact, Steve couldn't stop staring at him, barely following the lesson. Sam had to elbow him everytime so he wouldn't be caught daydreaming. Fortunately James never noticed. Like he never noticed him and how he will never notice him in the future. Of course he won't.

Steve was a nobody.

He wasn't popular like James or the Avengers-as he and his friends were called. And there was no way Barnes could be gay. He was obviously straight. Of course he was.

The bell awoke him from his thoughts and Steve realized he didn't take any notes. Damn Barnes and his stupid crush.

The following hours passed really fast. In science class he tried to avoid looking at James, and this time he actually managed to listen. He sat next to Sharon, his lab partner and other best friend, and took notes. Well, he actually sneaked a glance or two at Barnes, watching him working with Bruce Banner.  
Soon it was lunch break, and Steve was already sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Sam and Sharon to show up.  
But when the Avengers entered the cafeteria, Steve's attention was automatically focused on James, who was laughing at something Clint had just said. God, that laugh. Steve loved the sound of his laughter. And that smile. He actually loved everything about him.

"Earth to Steve!" shouted Sam into his ear,making him jump on his seat and glare at his best friend, who simply laughed at his reaction. "It's not funny!" mumbled Steve.  
"Your crush is really getting out of control,man. I think you should do something about it." Steve huffed. "I'm not gonna do anything."  
"He's right though" said Sharon, taking the empty seat next to Sam."You've been pining for him for two years now." It was true, of course. He'd been crushing on James since the very first day of high school, which meant almost two years and half. Steve sighed and shook his head. "I won't do anything. He's way too out of my league, I know that. Guys like him would never notice someone like me. Besides, he's straight." "You don't know that." replied Sharon. Sam was about to say something, but Steve interrupted him."Listen guys" he said "I know you mean well and I appreciate the support. But I'm good like this."

Sam didn't look convinced though,but before he could open his mouth and express himself, Sharon changed subject.  
"So, I think I may have found a solution to your problem with your...suit." She whispered the last word to make sure nobody eavesdropped. "If you can come to my house after school I can adjust it so it can be adapted to your body. To every size I mean."  
"Can you do that?" he asked hopefully.

Stopping to change into his suit after the transformation has become a great issue, for it caused him to lose time and to fear he was too late. Luckily this never happened but Steve had almost failed to catch Batroc the other day because of it.  
"Yes, and my grandma is currently working on some application to add to your motocycle. Oh,and she's also fixing your earpiece." "That's great!" he smiled.

He turned his head when he heard loud laughters from the Avengers' table, and noticed that Thor had just broken a fork in half, making the others howl with laughter.  
Thor Odinson was a norwegian guy in his senior year, making him the oldest member of the Avengers. Plus, he and Barnes were the strongest and most feared players in the football team.

Then there was Tony Stark, son of the famous Howard Stark, billionaire and head of the Stark Industries. Tony wasn't in the football team, but he was a genius. A very rich genius.  
Clint Barton was an excellent archer and also a great defender in the football team. He was a nice guy, and he was quite funny.

Natasha Romanoff was James's best friend. She came from a russian family who moved in New York several years ago. The redhead was immediately noticed by the whole school for her beauty, and she had plenty of admirers before she started dating Clint. She wasn't only beautiful. She was smart. And also scary. Especially when someone dared to mess with her or with one of her friends. Steve admired and respected her for that.

Then there was Bruce Banner. His parents were well-known scientists who worked at Stark Industries. He and Tony were best friends, having known each other since they were kids. Bruce was the quiet one, but he was a really good guy. Steve had talked to him a few times and Bruce has always been nothing but kind to him.  
Finally there was James Barnes, the very image of perfection. From his short brown hair to his piercing blue eyes. He was perfect in every way.  
Yes, Steve was so gone for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you goes to my friend and beta rhythmsta


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I took the scene in the flashbacks from the movie. Though I changed it a little bit.

As they exited the cafeteria,Steve felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. Frowning,he unlocked it and was surprised to see a message from Peggy.

_**Peggy:** Bomb in the Brooklyn supermarket. The attacker is armed and he’s running towards Brooklyn Bridge._

Steve stopped dead in his tracks as he felt his heart begin to race. A bomb? In a supermarket?  
Sam and Sharon looked at him with worry. “You gotta go?” Asked Sam. Steve nodded. “You guys cover me,ok?” And before they could answer,he sprinted out of the school building and ran to his motorcycle he had parked earlier that morning behind the large trash cans not far away from there,though well hidden from people’s eyes thanks to the black cloth he had used to cover it with.

Looking around quickly,he took a deep breath before undressing and starting the transformation. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to end. It didn’t really hurt as much as the first time,but it was still rather painful. Probably because he had gotten used to it.

Not wanting to waste any more time after that,he changed rapidly into his suit,put on his helmet-which he secretly kept in his backpack-and grabbed his shield and put it on his back. He then hid his smaller clothes into the bushes before mounting on his vehicle and taking off,heading towards Brooklyn Bridge.

He zigzagged through cars,buses and trucks at full speed. When the drivers recognised him they all made sure he could pass. Some of them even waved at him,but this time Steve didn’t return the wave as he usually did. He had already lost enough time.

When he reached the bridge,he noticed that a dozen of people were on the ground,bleeding. The attacker was running towards the other part of the bridge,while shooting everyone who was in his way.

Once Steve had a clear view of the man’s face he almost stopped. It was him.

_*Flashback*_

_One year ago._

_“Are you ready,lad?” Steve inhaled deeply before turning his head towards Dr. Erskine. “Yes,I am.” He nodded. Honestly,he was really nervous,and also a bit scared. But he trusted Erskine. The doctor was a good man. “Are you comfortable?” He asked,gesturing to the machine where Steve was laying. Steve gave it a brief glance before chuckling. “It’s a little big” he admitted. Erskine chuckled as well,looking pretty amused himself._

_“Mr. Stark” called the doctor. “How are your levels?” Howard Stark,head of the Stark Industries and genius billionaire was a tall man of almost sixty with black hair going grey and mustache. Steve had met the man the day before when he was following Erskine around Stark Industries. Yes,they were now in the very lab of the Stark Industries. And yes,Steve had the privilege to visit the Stark Tower even if it was for an experiment._

_“Levels at 100%”_

_“Good”_

_“We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn” commented the billionaire. “But we are ready as we’ll ever be.”_

_“Good evening,Dr. Erskine” said a feminine voice. Steve raised his head a bit,noticing a woman of around fifty wearing an uniform approaching them. “Ah,Agent Carter!” Erskine shook her hand “It is a pleasure to have you here.” “Likewise,Doctor” replied she with a polite smile. Erskine then turned to Steve. “Steven,I’d like you to meet Agent Carter,one of the best police officers we have,responsible of security and honorary member of the Stark Industries.”_

_“Ma’am” Steve would’ve shook her hand if he hadn’t been tightly secured to the machine. She understood that though,and smiled at him. “Dr. Erskine has told me everything about you. And from what I’ve heard from him,I believe he couldn’t have chosen a better candidate.”_

_Surprisingly she didn’t say anything about his skinny form and health problems,and Steve was glad. He hated when people judged him for his physical form._

_“As I already told you,Agent,I choose my candidates very accuratedly” replied Erskine,pleased. “Now,if you please take your seat,we shall begin.”_

_“Sure” She followed his advice and took a seat next to a tall,dark haired man with glasses._

_*End of the Flashback*_

 

His hair was longer and more messy,and he didn’t have glasses,but it was unmistakably the same man.  
When he noticed that Steve was pursuing him,the man seemed to curse under his breath and started firing at Steve,who dodged every bullet skillfully. He would not let that man slip away from his fingers. Not again.

 

  
_*Flashback*_

_Dr. Erskine grabbed the microphone and cleared his throath,drawing everyone’s attention on himself. “Ladies and gentlemen” he started. “Today we take not another step towards annihilation,but the first step on the path to peace.” As he talked,a doctor started to place the devices that will inject the serum on his system,two on his bare chest and one on each arm,while another doctor opened a panel to reveal seven phials containing a vibrant blue liquid._

_“We begin with a series of micro-injections to the subject’s major muscle group” continued Erskine. “The serum fusion will cause immediate cellular change” Steve looked as the other doctors grabbed six phials and placed them on the machine,three on Steve’s right and three on his left._

_“And then,to stimulate growth,the subject will be saturated with vita-rays.” When he finished speaking,Dr. Erskine came next to Steve and watched as a nurse injected him with something. The serum,probably,he thought. It did hurt but only a little. Which surprised him. He expected it to be worse. “That wasn’t so bad” he commented. “That was penicillin” Erskine informed him._

_Steve’s heart started to pound uncontrollably. Erskine seemed to notice that and put a reassuring hand on the blonde’s shoulder as a sign that everything was gonna be fine. Steve inhaled sharply. I can do this,he said to himself. I can._

_“Serum fusion beginning in five…four…three…two…one.” A doctor then pulled a lever,and the injection began. It was definatedly worse than Steve had anticipated,but he could bear it. Steve was used to pain._

_Though,he knew that it was just the beginning. He didn’t realise he had closed his eyes during the process,until he reopened them with a gasp at the end of the injection._

_“Now,Mr. Stark” nodded Erskine,and suddenly the machine was lifted upwards,until it assumed a vertical position while closing itself around Steve._

_*End of the flashback*_

 

When the man realised that Steve was still chasing him,he kept running towards the end of the bridge and,spotting a cab passing,he shoted the driver and took the vehicle. He drove at full speed,trying to lose Steve,forgetting about Steve’s enhanced senses.

 

 

_*Flashback*_

_Steve heard Erskine knock on the little window of the machine. “Steven? Can you hear me?” Steve tried to joke. “Probably too late to go to the bathroom,right?” There was a brief pause before he heard him speak. “We will proceed.”_

_And then a bright light was released,and Steve could see no more. He could barely hear what was happening,but he managed to hear Stark’s voice saying “That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty…” Steve bit his lower lip and gritted his teeth as he felt pain flowing throughout his whole body. “That’s fourty percent”_

_“Vital signs are normal” said another voice._

_“That’s fifthy percent…Sixty…Seventy…” Steve screamed as the pain became unbearable. It hurt like hell. Everything hurt. He felt as if all his musles were about to rip themselves and his bones were cracking. He couldn’t even describe the pain he was in._

_He heard Dr. Erskine’s panicked screams as he knocked furiously on the glass of the little window. “Steven! Steven!”_

_“Shut it down! Shut it down!” He heard Agent Carter yelling._

_“The reactor,Mr. Stark!” Ordered Erskine. “Turn it off! Kill the reactor!”  
“NO!” Interrupted Steve. They couldn’t stop now. This will work. It will. It has to. He knew that. He can bear this pain. “DON’T” he yelled. “I CAN DO THIS!”_

_A brief pause followed this,in which Steve feared he hadn’t been listened,but then the lights became even more brighter,and the pain started again and it got stronger and stronger. This time Steve had to bite his tongue and press his lips tight to avoid screaming again._

_“Eighty! Ninety!...That’s one hundred percent!”_

_And then the pain reached its peak and then everything stopped._

_*End of the flashback*_

 

  
Steve had reached the stolen cab by now. When the attacker realized that,he grabbed his gun and tried shooting at Steve,who dodged the bullets again. Then the blonde threw his shield at one of the front wheels,sending the vehicle off road and making it crash on a few cars parked long the sidewalk. People screamed and ran away,some of them- were they reporters maybe? Wondered Steve-stopped to take some photos of him. Steve looked at them puzzled. Why weren’t they leaving? They were risking their lives just to record the whole thing and make him appear on the front page of every newspaper? Didn’t they understand they could get hurt,or worse killed? Steve would never understand reporters. If he hadn’t broke his earpiece that weekend,he would have told Peggy to deal with them. Today he could only pray that they would leave on their own. Though he knew that some reporters could be very stubborn.

 

 

_  
*Flashback*_

_“Mr. Stark?” Called Erskine.  
Then the machine was opened and Steve felt himself being supported by two people. Howard Stark and Dr. Erskine himself,he realised as he opened his eyes. Hs breathing was short and he was sweating but he was ok. A bit shaken but ok._

_“Did it…? Did you…?” Mumbled Steve,trying to catch his breath. “Yes” said Erskine proudly. “I certainly did.”_

_“You actually did it!” Exclaimed Stark,astounded._

_“How do you feel?” Askd the doctor. Stve thought about it for a moment,before saying the first thing it came to his mind. “Taller.” Erskine chuckled “Well,you are definitely taller now. What do you think,Agent Carter?”  
“This is indeed a striking transformation” commented the woman,looking at Steve._

_At the word ‘transformation’,Steve looked down to himself and gasped. Not only he was taller,he was bigger! And he had muscles! And broad shoulders! He couldn’t help but inspecting his new body,amazed. Was this a dream? Was it really his body? He wondered._

_But his amazement was interrupted by a loud explosion. Everyone screamed in fright and threw themselves on the ground,covering their heads with their hands as pieces of glass went flying everywhere._

_Steve turned his head towards the source of the explosion,and saw a man with short black hair and a pair of glasses. He recognised him as the man who sat next to Agent carter._

_Before anyone could react,the man took out his gun and shot Dr. Erskine,who fell on the floor. Steve rushed to his side immediately and saw that the shot had hit him right to his chest._

_When he noticed the man’s eyes widening,Steve followed his gaze and saw the seventh phial shattered on the floor,liquid pouring out,due to the explosion._

_  
Realizing he couldn’t steal the last phial anymore,the man ran away. Agent Carter tried shooting him,but she only managed to hit him on his left leg. But despite the wounded leg,he managed to exit the laboratory._

_The woman went after him,but only for a few metres out of the building,before losing him._

_Steve stayed to Erskine’s side,paralyzed from the shock while he tried desperatedly to stop the bleeding on the doctor’s chest,even if he already knew it was useless._

_“Steven…” Erskine was now tapping Steve’s chest,right were his heart was,with his index finger. Steve looked at him with tears in his eyes. It was unfair. The doctor has been one of the few who had believed in him and done so much for him. He didn’t deserve to die like this.  
“Steven…” the doctor wheezed. “Promise me…that you’ll stay as you are. Whatever happens…just…be yourself. Be a good man.”_

_Then he went still._

_*End of the flashback*_

 

 

He was too shocked to do something then. But all of this was his fault. The bomb at the supermarket would have been avoided if Steve had run after the man that day.

He will catch him this today though,even if it was the last thing he did. He won’t let him slip away from him. Not this time. Erskine deserved justice.

Once he was out of the damaged car,the man fired at Steve again,but without success. Eventually the man ran out of bullets and was forced to throw away the gun.

Right when Steve thought he was going to surrend,the man grabbed a passing child and pointed a pocket knife to the little boy’s throat. Steve jumped off his motorcycle and put his shield on his back,walking slowly towards them. “Let him go” he said. The man just scowled at him.

Steve tried again,thinking desperately of a way to make the child escape the man’s grasp alive.

If possible,the man’s glare grew even deeper,but before he could say or do something,a loud shot was heard and the man fell on the ground,releasing his grip on the child,who caught the occasion to run away.

Peggy slowly lowered her gun,staring at the man with a stern look. He hadn’t been the only one to blame himself since Erskine’s death,Steve realized as he approached the man on the ground. The attacker then turned to Steve and tried to attack him,but the blonde promptly stepped backwards before kicking him on the stomach. The man fell once again on the floor,while Peggy picked up the knife he had dropped.

Steve then grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him so he could face him. “Who the hell are you?” Demanded Steve. The man just smirked. “The first of many by now” Only then Steve noticed that the man was now chewing something as he continued. “Cut off one head and two more will take its place.” He was now shaking ,as a strange white liquid drooled from his mouth. Poison,Steve realised.

“Hail Hydra.” Were the man’s last words.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you goes to my friend and beta rhytmsta


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok,so lemme get this straight." said Sam, "Now we're hunting down a secret evil terrorist organization?"

"We aren't. I am." corrected Steve,raising his head to stare directly at his best friend. "Hydra killed Dr.Erskine,and who knows what else it has done?"  
"And you intend to do this alone? We are a team,man,have you forgotten that?" Steve shook his head violently. "This is different. I can't let you do this. I won't have you guys risk your life for me. You two are the only friends I have,and if something happens to any of you I would never be able to forgive myself."

They were now in Sharon and Peggy's house,sitting at the kitchen table,arguing about the earlier attack. Apparently,as Peggy told them,HYDRA was a secret underground nazi organization whose goal was to throw people into panic and create confusion. Though,Steve suspected it was more than that. He had a sort of sixth sense about these matters. Sam often called him dramatic,but the thruth was,Steve was always ready for the worst. Saving people,fighting bullies and criminals in the past twelve months has made him more aware of the world outside and its dinamics. 

HYDRA wanted something,Steve was certain of it. He just wasn't sure what.

The TV was on,and the video playing on the screen was showing the effects of the previous explotion inside the supermarket. A bright blue light was emitted in the very second the bomb touched the building floor,spreading itself rapidly in the air.  
"What the hell is that?" cried out Sam,raising from his chair in utter shock,pointing directly at the screen,wide-eyed.

"We believe HYDRA has a secret destructive weapon still unknown to us" Peggy answered,coming towards them holding a laptop in her hands. "And there's also something else you should see,Steve" She went on,handing the laptop to Steve,who opened it and pressed the play button. The video on the laptop showed in slow motion the same scene thay watched on the TV,allowing Steve to see more clearly what had happened,and was able to notice a very shocking detail he had missed due to the speed of the original video. But the video in slow motion on the laptop showed explicity how the bomb released a very powerful energy-which had the appearence of the bright blue light they just saw-disintegrating everything and everyone in its way. 

"How is that possible?" wondered Steve "How can this thing make people disintegrate and vanish into thin air?" "This is exactly what we've been trying to find out" replied Peggy. "We've been trying to track down this terrorist organization without having much success. But we have a reason to believe its members are among us."  
"You mean,like...spies?" Sharon looked away from her work to stare at her grandma apprehensively. "Or double agents" Peggy nodded gravely.  
Her words threw a heavy silence into the room. Steve was the first to break it. "They could be anyone,then." "You got the point,Steve. In the police headquarters we now watch each other with suspect. We can't trust anyone by now." Peggy sighed,then she snapped her head up. "Oh,I almost forgot.." She said,reaching for her pocket and grabbed something,putting it before Steve. It was a new earpiece. "Thank you,Peggy" He nodded,picking it up and putting it in his pocket. He'd always wear it at school,at home and everywhere he went. At school it was easy to make it look like a hearing ad. After all,before he took the serum,Steve was deaf from his right ear,so nobody had ever questioned it. 

"I was also thinking.."added she "What about an autopilot for your motocycle?" Steve jerked his head towards her at that,raising an eyebrow at the suggestion.  
"So you won't need to hide it like you usually do,instead it will come to you whenever you'll need it." She explained. Steve bit his bottom lip deep in thought,before deciding. "That would be nice. Yes,I think I could use that." He beamed. "Though I don't want you to trouble yourself,you have already too much to do." "Don't you worry,Steve. Besides if you are helping us to capture HYDRA you would need this and more." 

"I think it's finished!" Sharon said,holding up Steve's patriotic suit. "Come on,try it on. Now it should fit you whatever size you are". At Peggy's curious look,Steve explained how Sharon had come out with the idea to elasticate his suit,so he could keep it under his normal clothes,making easier and quicker for him to change. "You had a wonderful idea,dearie. I'm proud of you." She hugged her niece with pride.

The first time Steve met Sharon was two days after Erskine's death. Peggy had brought him at his house and offered him a cup of tea. He and Peggy had bonded after the doctor's funeral and together they had made their own personal mission to track down the killer. Steve was shocked when he had found out Sharon was her granddaughter,for Peggy wasn't older than fifthy. But all was clear to him when they had explained the whole thing. Peggy had married a young soldier when she was nineteen and had a daughter. Her husband was shipped to Afghanistan and died two years after. Though,when Peggy's daughter was sixtheen,she got drunk in a bar and had a one night stand with a stranger. She came back home pregnant with Sharon. She died five years ago in a car accident,and Peggy has took her niece under her wing since then,treating her like she was her own daughter.

Steve looked down at himself and examined his reflection in the bathroom's mirror once he had changed into his suit. It fitted him perfectly,now even in his smaller form. To be sure he changed into his bigger form and then back to his smaller,and observed how his suit adapted to his body like a second skin in whatever form he was.  
Satisfied,Steve put his clothes over his suit and joined his friends into the kitchen. Sharon was the first to look up when the bathroom door opened. "Is it ok?" "It's perfect,Sharon,thank you" Steve beamed,before turning to Peggy. "Did you find out anything else?" She shook her head. "Not for now. The coroner hasn't identified the attacker's dead body yet,but he will soon. Once we know who he is we could hopefully have a lead. She raised a plastic bag containing the knife the man had dropped earlier. "I'll bring this to the headquarters so we can identify his DNA as well."

"And what then?" asked Sam. Peggy looked at him "Let's find out who he is first. Then we'll see."

Steve let out a frustated sigh and closed his eyes. He hadn't been so afraid to fail like now. Yes,Steve was afraid. The whole city was now in state of red alert,but that didn't reassure him at all. HYDRA wasn't just a simple criminal band,it was a true organization who owned a new and unknown weapon who could blow up all New York. And he was so scared. Scared for his fellow New Yorkers,scared for his friends,scared for his mom,and most of all, he was scared of failing them. People had faith in him,trusted him,believed in him. In less than a year he had become a beacon of hope and a hero for them,and he would do anything to keep them safe.  
"We'll find them,Steve" Peggy put a reassuring hand on his shoulder,as if reading his mind. "We won't let them cause any more damage" "You're right" said Steve,opening his eyes. "I will stop HYDRA. I must. If I don't act,things will only get worse." "And you won't be alone. If you need anything,the police will be happy to help you." Steve smiled,remembering both the time when they thought him to be a criminal and that time they realized he meant well and helped him. 

"So,how was school today?" asked Peggy,changing subject completely. "School was ok." Steve shrugged. "Nobody punched me today" "Speaking of bullies" said Sam. "You missed Rumlow getting detention." "Yes?" Steve's lips quirked upwards. Brock Rumlow was one of the bullies who liked to pick on him,treating him like his favourite punching bag. Steve hated Brock, The guy was a total jerk.  
"Yes. Miss Hernàndez caught him copying his homework in class." 

Steve couldn't help but grin at that. "Did I miss anything else?" He knew he didn't. Most of the teachers barely acknowledged him. If he didn't show up in their class,they'd just assume he either had an asthma attack and went home or was in infirmery. All except for his art teacher. She has always been kind to him and was worried whenever he was absent.  
"Actually yes." said Sam,grinning like a maniac,eyeing Steve mischievously. "Guess who was on the field during P.E.?" He said,raising his eyebrows suggestively at him. "Barnes. Doing push-ups near the benches. Shirtless." Steve's cheeks flushed deep pink when he tried to imagine that.  
"Barnes?" Peggy lifted her chin towards them. "Isn't he the boy Steve has a crush on?" "The very one" replied Sam,chuckling. Peggy looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. "And you still haven't talked to him?" "Not you too!" groaned exasperately Steve. "And no,I'm not planning to talk to him."  
"Are you really saying you're just going to stare at him 'till the end of high school? 'Till senior year?? Seriously,man? I don't think I can handle any more pining" Steve glared at his friend,who just looked at him questioningly. 

"What Sam means" explained Sharon "is that we'd hate to see you unhappy" "Why are you all concerning about my love life?" whined Steve. "I already told you,I'm fine." "We just want you to be happy,Steve,you know" Peggy commented sweetly.

Of course he already knew that. His friends could be very pushy sometimes,especially Sam,who teased him a lot,but their intentions were good. They had always been at his side no matter what,and had supported him in everything. They never gave up on him. Instead,they had always helped him in every way they could. With them,he could talk about anything and everything,without being judged. He couldn't ask for better friends,even now. He knew they wanted him to be happy,and thought that encouraging him to make a move on his long term crush seemed the right thing to do. And Steve appreciated that.  
But the thruth was,Steve didn't think himself as pretty or handsome. He wasn't popular. At school everyone saw him as the guy who was ninety-eight pounds soaking wet and had a long list of health problems. And of course,he was also afraid of rejection. He was sure that if he even tried to talk to James,the brunet would laugh at him in the face,or punch him,leaving him heartbroken. And a broken heart was the last thing Steve wanted. No,it was better like this. Steve will keep his loser status in high school,and survive until senior year. 

There was only one year left.

It would be easy.

Right?

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey,pipsqueak!"

  
Steve barely had time to recognise the voice before being slammed against a random locker. Some students looked up at the sudden noise,but non of them dared to do or say anything to help him. Not that Steve did actually expect them to stand up for him. He could fight his own fights.

"What? Y'got nothing to say today? So disappointing" Brock mocked him,staring at him with a devilish smirk on his face. Steve looked at him back angrily. "Well,I'm actually disappointed I missed watching you getting detention yesterday". At that Brock's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a snarl. He pressed Steve harder into the locker,causing the blond to wince at the abrupt pain in his back.

"You think you're funny,don't ya,Rogers?" He growled,punching Steve on his nose and kicking him on his stomach. Hard. And the second after,another kick made him falling on the stone floor. Brock and his friends,Alexander Pierce and Jasper Sitwell, laughed as he hit the ground,but Steve got up quickly and raised his fists,which caused them to laugh even more.  
"You just don't wanna give up,do you?" Brock snickered at him. Steve shook his head. "I can do this all day" he said,before punching Rumlow's face,hitting him on his jaw,but not strong enough to actually hurt him.

Brock looked at him shocked,then his features twisted in utter anger and punched Steve on his head,making him hit the floor again.  
"You're pathetic" spat Rumlow,before leaving him there,crackling with his friends just when the bell rang,signaling the start of the first period. _Shit_.

With a groan,Steve slowly stood and grabbed his backpack,trying to clean the blood from his face with his shirt sleeve, and headed towards the history class.

  
Had he been in his bigger form,he would've beaten Brock for sure. When he had gotten the serum Steve had wondered if he could stay like this forever. He shouldn't have to be the sick and scrawny kid everyone ignored anymore. He could fight and beat bullies. He could be noticed by the popular kids. Heck,maybe Barnes would have even noticed him too. 

But then he started to fight crime,protecting people from bullies,robbers and criminals,rescuing them in case of accidents like a building on fire, or simply stopping some cars from hitting an old lady. He always made sure to help whoever he could. Steve has always loved to help people,and now he could finally do that better.  
Then he became to be known as Captain America,the city's vigilante,and people started wondering who was he,who was the man who hides behind the mask.

So Steve chose to stay his skinny self in order to protect his secret. He soon realized that being ignored sometimes could turn in his favour,so he decided to keep his loser status. In this way he remained unsuspected.  
And it worked. Nobody ever suspected that the scrawny loser Steve Rogers was the town's most loved hero. He kept his identity a secret from everyone,except from his friends.

Well,Sam didn't actually know his secret until Steve came into his room from the window in his suit,unaware of the presence of his best friend. Sam had been shocked when he found out,but agreed to keep his secret.

When he entered the class some students looked up and stared at him,obviously noticing the bruises he got from his encounter with Brock a few minutes ago.  
"I'm gonna kill him" muttered Sam under his breath once Steve sat behind him. "Next time I see him,I'm officially gonna kill him".

Steve smiled despite himself. Of course Sam already knew what happened and who caused his bruises. "No,you're not." he whispered back. "It'll only get you in trouble,and besides I heal faster now,just give me a few hours." It was true,even in his smaller form he could heal faster than before thanks to the serum. When Sam stayed silent,Steve looked around the classroom and noticed that James wasn't there yet. Maybe he was late. Even Natasha,who was never late,was missing. He didn't even know James,yet he couldn't help but worry. Did something happen to him? Was he ill?

His worries disappeared when he saw him and Natasha walking into the classroom along with the history teacher,holding several papers in their hands. Before he could start wondering what it was,Natasha stepped in front of the class and spoke.

"A brief announcement for everyone." Her voice caught the attention of the whole classroom. James was at her right but didn't say a word,though when a pair of girls looked at him and giggled he sent them his signature charming smile and a wink,making them giggle even more. And oh,how Steve wished to catch his eyes even for a second. Shooking his head,he decided to pay attention to what Natasha was saying. "The Stark Industries are selecting students from several schools to offer an internship contract to the best five students who'll pass the competitive exam. You'll find more about this on the booklet I'm giving you right now. So do your best and good luck to everyone"

Steve looked down at the piece of peper on his desk,frowning. He wasn't exactly the best student,but he wasn't so bad either. Sighing,he put the booklet in his backpack and watched as she and James sat to their respective seat.

Steve smiled despite himself. He had no doubt James would pass that exam pretty easily. After all he knew the guy was really smart. He was the third after Tony and Bruce,who were the best students in their school.

Steve put his thoughts aside in order to write some notes,though he couldn't help but draw James's face in every empty space of his notebook. He'd sketched the brunet face so many times he didn't have to peek at him. He had memorized every detail of that beautiful face,every feature,every line and every detail of it. He could even draw Barnes with his eyes closed if he tried.

The announcement from Stark Industries spreaded throughout the students in record time,and it had soon become the most discussed topic. Several posters were now hung to every wall,and excitement was in the air. This was a golden opportunity for many students.

At lunch period James and Thor were still hanging a large poster on the wall above the cafeteria door,while standing on a ladder. And no matter how hard he tried,Steve couldn't help but stare at James's amazing ass. A beautiful round ass which looked utterly glorious in those jeans of his. He actually wondered if it even was a part of Barnes that wasn't perfect.

He blushed deep red,hoping no one would catch him staring or it would be rather embarassing. Despite that,he kept staring. It was like Barnes was a magnet and his eyes the material he attracted.

"He never wore that shirt with those jeans." he muttered,mostly to himself. He didn't even know why he said that,the words just came out. "Uh-uh" Sam replied with a smirk. "He'd wore it several times,but never without his jacket. And you might wanna stop staring before it gets creepy,though."

  
"Too late" said a voice next to them. Steve,Sam and Sharon turned to whoever had just spoken. Sitting alone to a table at their left was a tall,lanky dark-haired guy with pale skin and green eyes. Steve recognised him immediately as Loki,Thor's step brother. "You're a loser,Rogers."

Steve chose not to answer. As much as unpleasant Loki was,he wasn't actually mean. He was just a little too bitter towards his bigger step-brother for living in his shadow. And that bitterness had been accompanying him since middle school,followed by jealousy. Not that Steve knew that by knowing him,but gossip spreaded fast in high school. The youngest Odinson wasn't exactly as unpopular as Steve,but he was a loner.

But although he knew Loki's harsh words were true,that didn't mean they weren't painful. All he had done was pointing out the obvious,that guys like James would never notice someone like Steve,but hearing that from someone else hurted.  
"Oh,shut up,Loki!" Sam snapped,glaring at him,but the dark-haired boy just shrugged. "Oh,don't worry,I won't tell anyone." He said with his usual bored tone,before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria.

And it wasn't until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch period,that Steve actually stopped staring at the perfection that was James Barnes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok,so I think you recognised the last scene. I got the idea and inspiration from the original movie when Peter looks at Liz with Ned at the beginning.   
>  Also imagine Sam reacting like Ned in finding out Steve's secret identity and then becoming like super worried for his friend.  
> And I made a cameo for Loki. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. But here it is now. Hope you enjoy it ;)

 

 

“Yo,Steve! How’ya doin’?” Darcy came hopping towards them and sat next to Steve on the bleachers. 

 

Hearing Darcy’s voice,Sharon abruptly turned off her IPad,and placed it on her lap before smiling at the girl. “Hi,Darcy. What’s up?” 

 

She grinned,eyes sparkling with excitement. “I just signed up for the exam for Stark Industries! Jane did too. We really hope to pass. Can you guys imagine that? Working with people like Howard Stark! Ohh! A dream come true!” 

Steve smiled at her. “You surely will pass. You are one of the smartest people I know,and certainly one of the few who actually deserve to win.”

 

He really meant that. Darcy Lewis  and Jane Foster were huge lovers of science and other nerd’s stuff,without the being boring part. Steve thought they were actually cool.  

They weren’t really close,but sometimes they’d meet occasionally at the library to study together. Sadly,those times happened to be really rare now due to Steve’s…secret job. 

 

She smiled brightly at him. "You're always so sweet,Mr. Rogers. Be careful,or I'll get a big head." She said jokingly. "Hey Sharon,you decided to sign up? I saw your name on the paper"

“Well,I want to try” said Sharon.  “I think that would be a nice experience,even if I won’t pass.” 

“Then I wish you the best anyway,girl” chirped Darcy,her grin never leaving her face for a second. It was one of the things Steve did admire about her, her bubbly and cheerful personality.  

“And what about you,fellas? Are you going to sign up?” Sam huffed. “Naah,it’s not for me. Science and stuff bore me to no end” 

 

She gasped and placed her hand over her chest where her heart was,pretending to be offended. “Why,Sam,science it’s awesome! But I don't expect you to understand” Steve chuckled at them,amused. 

 

“And what about you,Steve?”

 

At that Steve paused,hesitating. “I..uh”. Did he want to? Of course he did. He had been tempted before to just grab his pen from his backpack and write his name on the paper hanging on the wall,but he couldn’t do it and he knew why. Had it been two years ago he wouldn’t have to think twice before jumping to what was possibly a huge opportunity for his future,but now….. 

“No,I’m not…very good at science”. 

 

Darcy stared at him shocked. “Come on,Steve,you’re not THAT bad! You have to try at least!” 

She was right,he knew she was. What he told her was only partially true.

 

It’s not that he wasn’t good at science,but he wasn’t exactly a genious. Yes,he could give it a shot but as great as a possibility to work in Stark Industries could be,Steve knew it would be impossible to do it and be Captain America at the same time. He now had a duty,one he hadn’t actually expected but had embraced it consciously. 

He knew what he was losing,but he had to make sacrifices. It was for the best. 

 

Steve shook his head. “I can’t do it,Darce. I have my…personal reasons.” She huffed,but let it go anyway. “Fine. If you are sure.”  

She then shifted her gaze to the field,where the Avengers were training for the upcoming first match of the season.

 

“I gotta say,my best friend is one lucky girl” she sighed,eyeing Jane wearing Thor’s shirt. This was a kind of an odd and at the same time romantic tradition at their school. If you happen to date one of the members of the first team,you got to have and wear your boyfriend’s shirt  during training,like Jane got Thor’s. That meant that your boyfriend was off-limits to the others.  

Steve noticed with a hint of satisfaction that James still wore his shirt. 

 

“I kinda envy her sometimes” she added,as if she was talking to herself. “You know,dating one of the hottest guys in our school…Oh well,at least I get to hang out with him and his friends.” 

“Really?” Steve straightened his back and stared at her,suddenly interested. “What are they like?” 

“Apart from being hot as hell you mean? They’re amazing! They’re really nice guys,so kind and funny,I even got to knew them a little,though to be honest,I was actually surprised when I learned that Barnes had never ever dated anybody,like ever!” 

 

“Really!?” exclaimed Sam. Several heads turned towards them,while Styeve tried desperately to shush his best friend, relaxing a bit when they got back to mind their own business. 

 

“Oh yes,he told me himself. But when I asked him why he said it’s because he hasn’t found anyone who caught his eye yet. He kinda looked like he was lying actually but he also looked pretty uncomfortable about it,so I didn’t push the subject further,but boy,that was surely something I didn’t expect!” 

 

Steve couldn't believe his ears. Barnes is single! James Barnes,the boy who could have anyone he wanted, was single. He was astonished. It truly was a surprise to him. Deep down he felt a huge sense of  relief. 

 

Sure, Steve might have an enormous crush on him,but he wasn't the type of guy who stalked the object of his infatuation,so he couldn't have known that for sure,although he had hoped James was free. He wasn't sure he could bear the sight of him with a girl.  Steve shook his head at that. Why was he thinking like that?   Barnes wasn't his and never will be. He was free to date whoever he wanted and Steve couldn't do anything about that,except maybe being in pain. 

 

Still,he couldn't help but smile, watching a very sweaty and a very hot James Barnes running for the ball,and cheering inside as he scored the last goal. The girls in the first line cheered loudly as the coach blew into his whistle,signaling the end of the training.

While the players started heading to the locker room, a small group of girls started waving their hands furiously and screaming James' name in order to catch his attention. And Steve observed with a tiny hint of jealousy as the brunet,turning towards the noise,waved back and smiled,making them squeal loudly and giggle. He noticed they were the same girls he saw earlier at history. The squealing and giggling girls.  

 

Darcy sighed and stood up. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you guys. See ya around!" She yelled at them,before joining her friend Jane and walking away from the field. 

 

As the bleachers started to empty out,Steve turned to his friends. Sam was staring at him with a  huge grin on his face. Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"What?" 

 

"Barnes is single" Sam teased,making him roll his eyes. "Shut up,Sam". His friend huffed at him "You're officially the most stubborn person I know".

 

Steve chuckled "And still,you're my friend"

 

"Yeah" replied Sam a smile. "Oh,by the way" he said,turning to Sharon "what were you going to show us before Darcy interrupted?" 

 

"Oh,right,I almost forgot" She took her IPad and turned it on.

 

"Grandma send me this two hours ago. The police has identified the attacker of two days ago. Here" She passed Steve the IPad,which showed a picture of Erskine's killer. And below it,written in clear block letters, was his name: Heinz Kruger. 

 

"Former german officier, moved in New York five years ago. Now we know he was hired as a spy. HYDRA must have sent him to steal Erskine's formula for them,in order to use it for they own plans." Sharon read aloud. "His house was full of weapons of any sort,but unfortunately nothing that could have been the mysterios bomb that emitted that blue substance. And no further information about HYDRA was found."

 

"And Kruger killed himself via cyanide capsule to not betray the organization." Said Steve.

 

They fell silent,until the sound of a new notification came from the IPad.

 

Sharon clicked on it,opening the message.

 

It was a video dated almost a week ago. It showed Kruger smoking a cigarette with his back on a armored car. The second after a man approached him. They couldn't see his face because his back was turned to the hidden camera. Both men started a conversation,and the newcomer gave him what seemed a large amount of bucks. 

 

Once he took the money,they watched as he opened the back of the car,grabbed something and gave it to him. Whatever it was must have been very small and very dangerous,Steve was sure of it. Unfortunately it wasn't possible to see what it was.

The unknown man then grabbed a gun from his belt and turned to the camera,aimed at it and shot,interrupting the video.

 

It happened really fast,but it was enough for Steve to recognise him as Georges Batroc.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A possible lead and more questions. Steve keeps struggling with his feelings for Bucky. How will it go?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just watched Spiderman Homecoming and I loved it!  
> So I decided to write this.  
> This chapter is short but the next ones will be longer I promise.  
> So basically the serum makes possibile for Steve to change from post serum to pre serum and viceversa whenever he wants.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes and all.  
> A special thank you goes to my friend and Beta rhythmsta.


End file.
